the_anythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakura Haruno (Phoenix)
'''Sakura Haruno '''is a kunoichi of Phoenixagakure. She is appointed as a member of Team Kakashi, but quicly finds herself ill-prepared for the duties of a ninja. She thus trains to become a medical-nin so that she can face the challenges of life as a ninja, as well as help and protect her friends and loved ones when they need her. Background During her early years in the Academy, Sakura was frequently bullied by others due to her large forehead. To try and combat this, Sakura used her bangs to hide her forehead, fuelling the other kids' teasing by indicating she was sensitive about it. Ino Yamanaka, realising this, helped Sakura by giving her a red ribbon that she used as a way of drawing attention to the cuter features of her forehead, which helped Sakura overcome her insecurity. The two became best friends and Sakura grew more confident, developing her own unique personality under Ino's guidance. In the anime, one day about five years ago while searching for Ino to have lunch with, she spotted her, along with Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi stealing bits of food from others. Curious as to what they were doing, she followed them, discovering that they were bringing the food to a mysterious young child named Yota. Later, despite her genuine appreciation for Ino's friendship, Sakura felt that she was living in Ino's shadow and longed to prove herself as Ino's equal. Thus she began proving herself as Ino's equal and a person in her own right. Personality As a child, Sakura lacked self-confidence and was highly self-conscious about her large forehead. As such, she would cover her forehead with her bangs. It was not until she met Ino Yamanaka who would later defend her against her bullies and tell her that if she hid her forehead, it would only make it stand out more. It was after this that the two became inseparable friends and Sakura started to become more bold and self-confident. As a student, Sakura was noted to be an honour student, and even to this day, Sakura's scholastic intelligence is hardly rivalled by any of her peers. Despite this, however, just like most preteen girls, Sakura was more interested in her looks as opposed to practising her ninja skills, something that she was scolded for by Kin. As such, she became a selfish individual and even developed a rivalry with her best friend Ino. In the beginning of Part I, Sakura was self-centred, vain and was solely focused on herself and developing a relationship with Sasuke Uchiha. Due to this, Naruto's advances and attempts to gain her attention as well as his antics would generally irk her as she saw them as nothing more than childish and foolish. She later started looking at things from Naruto's perspective as well as Sasuke's. This caused her and her teammates to develop a mutual frienship. In Part II, Sakura becomes more mature and no more self-centred, though she still has a habit of being critical, specifically with Naruto. She also learnt of the various hardships Naruto faced with the Nine-Tails and Akatsuki. Saddened by the impact both forces have had on his life, Sakura become protective of Naruto and tries to do whatever she can to help him overcome these obstacles and eventually, due to their time spent together as Team 7, develop a deep friendship that mirrors their masters, though she also starts showing showing feelings for him as well as Sasuke. At her core, Sakura is compassionate, determined, and courageous, witnessed during the Chunin Exams when her team-mates were incapacitated and it was left up to her to defend her team-mates drom Team Dosu. This was also witnessed through her spurring Sasuke on to act when they were confronted by a disguised Orochimaru. Not one to lose or give up in a fight, when it came down to it, held captive by her hair which Kin Tsuchi mocked for being lustrous, she willingly cut her hair off and then confronted Zaku Abumi head on, despite her disadvantage. This was also Appearance Sakura has bright pink hair, large green eyes, and fair skin. Sakura was often bullied Category:Characters